The Meeting
by Elie.N.P
Summary: How would the meeting between Mr Granger and Ron go? A small one-shot featuring two precious men of Hermione's life.


**At the beginning it was supposed to be a drabble, but I got carried away and the result is a bit longer than I thought it'd be. Just a meeting between a father and is would-be son-in-law. I hope you'll enjoy your reading!**

**ElieNP**

* * *

**The meeting**

Both men were uneasily sitting across from each other. They didn't dare meet one another's eyes for it'd supposedly announce the start of a discussion which none of them knew how to fill.

Today was the very first meeting of Mr Granger and Ron. If first impressions were to be the good ones, Ron feared he might never be warmly welcomed in this house again. Apart from the greetings, they'd been silent for around five long minutes and still didn't know what to do to improve the situation. Who would want such a boring boy to come again? His visit was just a waste of time for Mr Granger, or so he thought.

Mr Granger was nervously playing with his hands. Though he didn't dislike the boy - they'd never met before after all! - he seemed unable to break the silence. He was afraid his first words might scare the boy and deteriorate the relationship he had with his daughter.

Actually, their tongues seemed to be sealed because of a too strong desire to get along well. The reason of their meeting had done nothing to ease their apprehension away either. Indeed, Hermione had made them a list of all the subjects they were allowed or, above all, not to talk about.

Father and boyfriend knew better than to upset their precious woman. They'd studied the list, tried to remember it by heart until they'd thought it was safe to be in the same room. Contrary to what Hermione thought, such a preparation wasn't useful at all. Her men weren't more at ease knowing which subjects would lead them to start a fragile relationship. Besides, there was a forbidden theme they really wanted to try. They might argue about it, but wouldn't it be better than to stay silent? Certainly. Nevertheless they couldn't find the courage to go against Hermione's words.

Ron wanted to talk about Quidditch. He craved to show that, though Hermione was better than him in... almost everything, there still was a field in which he wasn't too bad. Quidditch would, in his opinion, make him look more worthy of the young witch to her father's eyes.

As for Mr Granger, he wished he could broach the theme of Quidditch – a sport he'd become interested in and which he'd understood the boy loved. This subject would give him a chance to share a nice conversation rather than an awkward one - though the atmosphere was already awkward without any word, their uneasiness could be cut with a knife.

To make this day a success they were certain Quidditch was what they needed to talk about, at least for a start.

To bring it up would go against Hermione's wishes. Not to bring it up would allow their embarrassment to keep the upper hand.

Merlin's beard! They were trapped! With no clue about what they should do.

The certainty was that, as long as they didn't solve this dilemma, they'd keep staring at each other silently, thus making the day a disaster - which wouldn't please Hermione at all.

'This is far more difficult than I thought it'd be,' both men thought while discreetly – or at least trying to be discreet – releasing a sigh.

They looked up at the same time. Their eyes finally met. They held the same spark, a mix of uneasiness and curiosity. They both really wanted to start a conversation. To spend the afternoon in silence would be a waste of time – they could have been taking naps right now instead of playing hide-and-seek with the other's attention.

"You-"

Damn! Why did they have to start their sentence at the same time? They immediately turned their eyes away.

"I-"

Really what a bad timing! They were cursed, weren't they?

Mr Granger cleared his throat. They were going absolutely nowhere, as the oldest one he had to take the first step... not before clearing his throat a bit more forcefully.

"Do you," Ron hesitantly started, "I mean I could... with your throat... I could... help I think, with magic of course."

Mr Granger's face lightened up. "Oh that! No, thank you, I assure you this is nothing I'm just..." he trailed off.

Still playing with his hands, he was fighting to find his words. "I'm just a bit uneasy I guess. I mean don't we look ridiculous right now? God knows how much I love my daughter but to be honest I'd really like to forget her list and all her recommendations. They are making me nervous when I shouldn't be."

Ron inwardly nodded, not wanting to show too quickly his agreement with the dad and his disagreement with the daughter. If the first one was important, he was nevertheless going out with the second.

"I mean. We are big, aren't we? We should be able to lead a conversation by ourselves," Mr Granger laughed. "I'm being treated like a kid by my own child."

A small smile appeared on Ron's lips. It was totally Hermione's like to act like that.

"As for you my little friend," Ron swallowed hard, what had he done wrong? 'My little friend', was it meant to sound friendly? Or was there a hidden threat?

Mr Granger kept the act up some seconds before his lips stretched up into a mischievous smile. "Don't worry boy, though Hermione is wonderful you shouldn't be too afraid of her. She isn't that ferocious. Even if I do admit her mother can be a true dragon sometimes and I fear she's taken after her."

Ron didn't hold back his laugher this time. Mr Granger's attitude was friendly indeed, trying to put him at-ease by making fun of the women of his life, what a brave man! Ron'd have never dared joke about Hermione! He feared the aftermath too much.

"She is impressive sometimes, isn't she?"

"Yes," Ron agreed.

Victory! A word was a word, he was finally speaking!

"But although she is strong, she is still fragile." Both men's eyes softened. "She dislikes to show it, but she'll need you by her side boy."

"I'll be there."

"I think you will," Mr Granger said while looking the redhead boy straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry I love her!" Ron assured with determination.

"Then I'm reassured. Now could we talk about something lighter?"

Their shoulders twitched. Their eyes shined. Their love and comprehension about Hermione had made them reach the first level. Things were clear, Hermione was precious to them both. Now was the time to get focused on the relationship which would build up between them. Father and son-in-law, friends or foes? Friends it seemed, they were both relieved.

"Would it be that dangerous to talk about Quidditch?"

Ron beamed at the older man. "You bet no! I love Quidditch! How much do you know about it?"

"I know what Hermione's been able to tell me, and to show me. But I'd like to have the opinion of a true fan."

At last, the conversation was started.


End file.
